


Wake Up

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry, possible tissue warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a couple of days ago. I was a gomer and didn't write it down when I first thought of it, so some it got lost in the jagged windmills of my mind. This is what's left. It's not quite what I set out to write, but I still kinda like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

I wake up, gasping, choking back a scream  
Bad dreams  
Bad, bad dreams  
I look to my right to make sure you’re still there  
Watch the way your chest rises and falls with your deep, even breaths  
Everything’s fine  
It was just a dream

I wake up, smiling, anticipation humming under my skin  
Big day  
Big, big day  
I look to my right and you’re already awake  
Meet your dancing eyes and your mischievous smile with my own  
Everything’s fine  
It’s gonna be a really good day

I wake up, don’t know why  
Same old  
Sameoldsameoldsameold  
I look to my right and you’re not there  
You never will be again  
Nothing’s fine  
Nothing will ever be fine again  


Dreams sometimes come true  
Sadly, sometimes nightmares do too

-30-


End file.
